


Lightning Strike Me Down

by kristsune



Series: The Stranger and the Sky [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, M/M, and is not mad about it, canon typical avatar behavior, mentions of the Slaughter, mike is more possessive than tim realized, nothing is in terrible detail, so stabbing involved, talk of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tim gets stabbed, and Mike is not a fan of that.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Tim Stoker
Series: The Stranger and the Sky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583236
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	Lightning Strike Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EL! i hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> Inspired from [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/616242908478275584/generalgrievousdatingsim)
> 
> Title from another Hot Sugar song, because in writing Mike, im always listening to Hot Sugar XD

Mike was curled up in his large chair near the floor to ceiling length window, reading  _ Physics of Space Storms _ , while listening to the rain drumming a soothing rhythm on the roof. It was an easy, relaxing day; no pressing need to - ahh, sacrifice - anyone to the Vast, Tim was out doing work for the I Do Not Know You, and likely wouldn’t be around for a few days. So, he was sat in his favorite chair, with a good view of the stormy sky, and a decent book, and enjoying the peace.

A flash of lighting, followed closely by a deep rumble of thunder made Mike smile. He would never tire of the storm, the way it felt like it rumbled and crashed through him, like he was part of the Vast sky and storm that obscured the night. 

Mike startled slightly at a faint knock at his door, which was odd, because no one visited him. Well, no one who would knock at the front door. Simon had a habit of just tumbling out of the Falling Titan into his living room, and the only other person it could be was Tim, and he had a key.

Mike stopped by the kitchen on the way to the door, grabbing a wicked looking knife, having learned his lesson about answering the door without having a backup weapon handy. Mike had not expected to see Tim in the doorway. He initially relaxed, until he actually took in Tim’s state; soaked to the bone, his hands over his stomach, hair disheveled, basically, he looked a right mess. 

“Tim? Are you okay?”

Tim gave a pained half smile, “Hey.” Then proceeded to collapse into the doorway. Mike dropped the knife to catch him. Mike was not very physically strong, and Tim had almost a foot and a half on him, but with some effort he was able to finally wrestle him onto the couch. 

Mike took a moment to assess. It looked like Tim had been stabbed in the stomach, and he was bleeding everywhere. He  _ should _ be able to heal from this, but it would take a little time, this was deep. Not to mention the dozen or so other scratches and cuts on Tim’s arms and chest. “Fucking Christ, Tim. What the hell happened?”

Mike hadn’t particularly expected an answer, but Tim was apparently more conscious than he realized. “Fuckin’ Slaughter. Caught me by - ah,  _ fuck _ \- by surprise.”

Mike clenched his teeth. “Where?”

“Not far from here. Jus’ a few streets away. Was able t’give them the slip.” Tim’s breathing was labored, but Mike didn’t hear any wheezing or bubbling. Left alone he should heal alright. He’d be a fucking mess for a few days, but he’d get through it. Besides, going to the hospital wasn’t really an option for him, not with the mix-match of parts he had left over from the blowing up the Unknowing.

Mike wasn’t about to let some overly violent fucks get away with attempted murder on his boyfriend. He made some makeshift bandages for Tim, getting him as comfortable as he could before leaving a kiss on his forehead. “Just rest. I’ll be back.”

Tim mumbled a noise of agreement, but he was already most of the way to being passed out, which was really only for the best, otherwise, he’d probably try and talk Mike out of leaving. Which wasn’t going to happen. 

Mike was tired of other avatars infringing on his turf. All he wanted was a quiet part of the city to live in peace. Well. He’d teach them a little respect for what was his. Mike changed into one of his suits, picked up the knife he dropped, and gently shut the door behind him. If Tim had been awake, he would have noticed the rain turn into a deluge. And if he had deigned to check the news the next day, he would have found that there had been reports of the highest concentration of lightning strikes in the area in living memory. 

\-------

Tim awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He attempted to sit up, but gasped and lay back down instead. 

“I’ll bring breakfast to you, just stay there.” Mike called from the kitchen. Tim wasn’t sure how he was able to do that, but he could always sense what Tim was up to while in his flat. It was one of the many things Tim loved about him. 

Mike walked over, and flicked open a tray table and placed a plate with chocolate chip waffles on it. Tim’s eyebrows must have been in his hairline. Mike only made waffles on special occasions. All Tim did was get stabbed a few times. He did a quick check, and his skin was mostly healed over, but his insides felt like they had been scrambled. He was certainly going to be tender for a few days. 

“What’d I do to deserve this?” Rather than answering Mike just leaned down, gently pressed his hand to the back of his head, and left a kiss in his hair. 

“For surviving.” He slid his hand back, briefly cupping his cheek, giving him a soft smile, before standing up straight, and going to get his own plate. 

Tim slowly sat up, which was when he noticed a bag with wet clothes in. which may or may not have dark stains on them. “Mike, my love, the light of my life, did you go… out into the storm last night?”

“Yes. I did a bit of a clean up of the local filth. They weren’t much of a bother. Just gave them a taste of their own medicine.” Mike replied matter of factly.

Tim dramatically - well as dramatically as he could in his current state - placed his hand on his chest, “Did you kill those nasty Slaughter bastards for lil’ ol’ me?”

Mike sat down next to him, and placed a gentle hand on Tim’s knee looking him in the eye, “They hurt what is  _ mine _ , they don’t get to do that and live.”

Oh, what a time for him to be out of commission, because that dark expression was… it was a  _ good look _ . What he would have given to see Mike in full fighting form; rain pouring down, lighting flashing all around him, eyes aglow, smiting down those who had dared to infringe on his territory. It must have been  _ glorious _ . 

Tim only winced slightly as he leaned towards Mike, who quickly realized what he intended, and met him for a brief kiss, “Thank you, Mike.”

Mike pressed their foreheads together, “Only for you.” He smiled, and leaned back, “Now, enjoy your waffles, you need to get your strength back.” 

Tim smiled back, and started in on his breakfast, sure to make the most obscene noise he could muster, just so he could hear Mike laugh. They may be eldritch monsters, but they took care of each other, and for Tim, that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hello on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
